Tell Me, Show Me
by thetwistedpumpkin
Summary: Emma acts boldly when she decides to tell Regina how she feels, only to have her deed responded with neglect. Emma begins to think that Regina doesn't love her thus she decides to make Regina show her how she feels about her by making her jealous. And then things become a little more twisted. Warning: Red Swan moments.
1. Actions and Plan Red

She stood in front of the sink, her hands rubbing every stain on the plate that she was washing. Emma had just finished her dinner and was cleaning up when she heard the front door open and then shut close. Her heart began to palpitate. Mary Margaret and David had specifically said that they wouldn't be home until tomorrow. And Henry was with Regina for the entire evening.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called out. Her feet never left where she stood, afraid it might be a serial killer.

"Hey," the stranger said as she approached her. It was a woman dressed in office attire. Her hair was short and dark and her lips were fixed into a smile.

"Oh! Regina," Emma sighed. "You scared the shit out of me!"

The brunette smirked, obviously amused.

"I'm sorry for startling you, dear," she replied.

"I thought you were in the mansion with Henry?"

"No. Henry had a sleepover with his friends."

"And you let him go?"

"Hmmm," the brunette replied, walking closer towards Emma. She slipped her hands from behind the blonde's waist and embraced her, nuzzling onto Emma's neck and giving it a light kiss. Soon those gentle pecks became more and more passionate. Regina's hands wandered on to Emma's breasts and the blonde was left to moan and sigh in anticipation.

It wasn't long then until shirts and blazers came flying off and into the air. With a flick of a wrist, Regina soundproofed the room and went back to business. The pair made their way towards the bed, but their lips never released one another. In a flash, Emma unclasped Regina's bra and then went on to remove the brunette's slacks. As Regina made herself comfortable in bed, Emma proceeded to take her own clothes off. Both naked, they began to kiss each other hungrily. Their tongues fought for dominance and their hands tugging and pulling at each other's hair. Soon, Emma had Regina pinned down. Her kisses trailed off from the brunette's lips to her shoulders and down to her chest.

"_Emma_," Regina whispered with a cracked voice as she felt her own wetness.

Her name, Emma knew, was a sign of pleading and whenever she heard Regina say it, she knew that she had received her permission. Regina opened her legs a little bit more, exposing her center. Emma smiled at what she saw, not entirely realizing until that moment that she had that effect on the brunette. Ever so slowly, she slid two fingers and began thrusting. Regina moaned, her hips arched and her mouth slightly open in an "o". Her hands grasped the sheets as if she was being possessed.

"God," she moaned out. Emma slid her fingers in and out faster, curling them once in a while. In a matter of minutes, Emma had the older woman coming, surprised at the amount of jizz that Regina had given off. She crashed beside her, exhausted and glistening in sweat.

"Fuck," Emma groaned.

"Just a moment dear," Regina replied with a grin. She exhaled, catching her breath and gathering her strength. Her legs were trembling horribly.

As soon as she felt her body functioning again, she knelt atop Emma. Her legs locked on Emma's hips. Gently, she lowered herself until she was sitting on top of Emma's womanhood. At the touch of Regina's center on hers, Emma began to come.

"I didn't think it would be that fast, Sheriff," Regina smirked. Slowly, she began rocking her hips back and forth. Emma trembled at the motion. In response, she raised her hands and began kneading the brunette's breasts. But just as she was getting the hang of it all, Regina stopped what she had been doing.

"What the fuck?" Emma whispered but Regina only smirked at her. That was Regina's way. She would tease Emma and make her beg, make her plead for more.

"Beg, dear," she demanded, her sultry voice ringing in Emma's ears.

"_Please,_" Emma whispered out.

"Please what?" Now the smirk on Regina's face had turned into an evil grin. She loved it when Emma purred and whimpered and pleaded for more of her. It was a crowning moment.

"Please…_fuck me._"

With those words, Regina bent down to kiss Emma's lips. Each kiss was full of heat, perhaps even hot enough to burn the entire town down. The brunette slipped out her tongue and licked her way from Emma's chin down to her chest, to her abdomen and finally down to Emma's center. That was another thing with Regina's teases: never with her fingers, always with her tongue. She gripped her hands on Emma's thighs with so much force, like an eagle's claw holding on to its prey. And then with a smile, she began to lick Emma's wet slit. She slid her tongue in and out, satisfied when Emma began to moan so loudly. She felt Emma's hands on her hair, tugging at them. Regina continued, brushing her thumb on Emma's clit.

"Sh-shit. Stop," Emma sighed in exhaustion. But Regina was on a roll now, and the Evil Queen would never take orders from anyone, not even the Savior. She slid her tongue out and then slid two fingers inside, making Emma gasp and groan. Regina chuckled, thrusting harder and faster until Emma had finally come undone. She slid out her fingers and licked them clean before licking Emma's mess.

"That was—wonderful," Emma sighed as Regina laid beside her.

"Of course it was dear. That was a royal treatment, after all," the brunette replied. She swung her arm around Emma. In a matter of minutes, they both fell asleep.

-o-o-o-

Emma woke up in the arms of a beautiful brunette. She smiled, glad that the woman did not leave in the middle of the night. She untangled her arms from the woman and turned her head to look at the clock atop the side table. It was 6:23 am. She grinned, knowing that they still had time to waste in each other's warmth. She faced Regina, who was now already awake.

"Good morning Madame Mayor," Emma whispered.

"And to you too, Sheriff."

Without another word, the brunette stood up and gathered her clothes.

"Where are you going? Come back here," Emma said with a light giggle, trying to sound playful and seductive at the same time.

"As much as I would love to dear, we both know that I cannot. We both have work to do, Sheriff Swan. And besides, I wouldn't want your parents to catch us together."

Emma and Regina began their affair a few weeks ago and although many already knew of their relationship, her parents included, Regina still wanted to be discreet. Part of their discretion was that they weren't allowed to communicate in public. In fact, Regina would make it a point to avoid Emma when they would see each other in town. The only contact they made apart from in their bedrooms was during council meetings. _I am still the mayor of this town, _she would say. Emma understood her of course, although it pained her a little bit to know that Regina was somewhat ashamed of what they were doing. And then it hit her, _what were they doing_? They were just fucking each other until their needs were satisfied. That was all. But as Emma eyed the brunette as she was going about the buttons of her shirt, Emma knew that she wanted more. She knew that she was madly and irrevocably in love with Regina.

"I love you," Emma blurted out. It was about time she told the woman how she felt.

"Excuse me?" Regina's eyes widened as she turned to face Emma. She had never heard Emma say those words to her. In fact, she never thought she'd ever hear them at all.

"I said I love you."

"Yes dear, I heard it the first time. I hardly think it's appropriate for you to be telling me this," Regina looked away. She wasn't sure of how she should respond, or maybe she shouldn't just say anything at all. She was unsure of how to go about it. It had been long since she had heard those words.

Emma's eyes widened in confusion. "How can that be inappropriate Regina? I just told you how I felt." The blonde's face stiffened, obviously hurt at the lack of Regina's emotion.

"Hm."

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I don't feel the need to respond to that Ms. Swan," Regina glared at her. "I will let myself out."

Emma watched as Regina stormed out of the apartment. That wasn't how she imagined her day to begin with. She slumped back in bed, staring at the ceiling as realizations dawned upon her.

"What happened to her? All I did was tell her how I feel," she muttered. Then it came to her, struck her hard like she was hit by a train that perhaps the reason for Regina's bothered response was that _maybe she didn't feel the same way._

Emma pondered upon this. _That must be the explanation, _she told herself. Why else would Regina walk out after she'd confessed her feelings for her? And why would Regina prefer to hide their affair even when many already knew about it? _It wasn't because she didn't want our relationship to hinder the fact that she was to be respected; it was because she was ashamed and because she didn't really feel anything about me, _Emma thought.

Slowly, Emma's eyes began to tear up. After all of their most passionate moments together, she had finally figured out that none of them had any importance to Regina. She was just a toy, a form of entertainment for the Mayor. She was her mere indulgence.

-o-o-o-

Emma drove her bug towards Granny's. That was a ritual for her. Every morning, Sheriff Swan would pass by the diner to grab a hot coco before heading off to the station. But that morning, Emma only wanted someone to talk to. And that one person she knew she could always confide with was Ruby. Emma entered the diner and went on to sit by the counter. Ruby greeted her with a warm smile but her lips turned into a frown as she saw Emma in a depressed demeanor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, obviously concerned.

"Stuff," the blonde replied, her cracked voice matched her puffy eyes and reddish nose that told Ruby she had been crying.

"Regina?"

The blonde looked at her but she only smiled.

"Your problems are always only sorted out to three categories: work, parents and Regina. And that tone in your voice suggests something to do with being heartbroken." Emma nodded. She was somewhat taken aback that Ruby knew her so well. But then again, Ruby had always been good with instincts. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe some other time Rubes."

The depressing tone in the blonde's voice told Ruby to let the topic go. Knowing Emma, problems regarding Regina had always been sensitive and she didn't want to pry. She went inside the kitchen and then back to Emma with a cup of hot coco on her hand.

"Extra whip, extra cinnamon," she offered. Emma took the cup and smiled at her friend. Somehow, Ruby's gesture made her feel a little bit lighter.

"If you need anyone to talk to Ems, or just someone to listen to you, I'm right here, okay?" Ruby said, resting her hand on Emma's shoulder and giving her a reassuring look. "Hey, it's gonna be fine."

That was precisely the moment when Mayor Mills came into the diner. The brass hanging door bells clanged as she pushed the glass door. Her eyes immediately darted onto Emma and Ruby who seemed like they were having a private moment. She walked towards them, clearing her throat loudly for the other two women to hear. Ruby pulled back her hand in a dash as Mayor Mills came to sit beside Emma.

"Coffee, Madame Mayor?"

"Yes," she replied coldly. But there was something else in her voice, a hint of jealousy perhaps? No, Emma didn't want to know. She didn't want to hope. The blonde continued on drinking her coco, not paying attention to Regina who was sitting beside her. She was too distraught to say hello. Hell, she was too distraught to even look at the woman. She was filled with notions of how Regina never loved her, not really taking to mind what Regina's reasons may be. She was letting her feelings cloud her judgment and her face showed every hint of anger she was feeling. Regina stared at Emma, knowing that the woman was in deep thought. She nudged her lightly but Emma didn't budge. And as soon as Ruby returned from the kitchen with the brunette's coffee, Emma handed her payment and left.

-o-o-o-

Work had been exhausting. And even though she was The Evil Queen, she was still human. She felt her back ache and soring neck from all the paper works she had done that day. After picking Henry up from his friend's house and taking him to Snow and Charming's apartment, Regina drove her way home. During the ride, she began to think of what had happened earlier; of when Emma had told her that she loved her and how she reacted. She knew that walking out wasn't the best response but she didn't know what else to do. She was the Evil Queen. She never thought she'd be able to hear those words again, and certainly not from the Savior. But when she had, she blacked out. She never thought that Emma had feelings for her; that Emma loved her. And no doubt her reaction towards the matter left Emma Swan heartbroken. Suppose that was the reason for Emma's indifference to her that morning, she thought. Arriving home, she walked towards the front door and fished out her keys from her purse. Somehow, the sight of the mansion gave Regina rest but she knew she had matters to deal with. She took her cell phone from her purse and began texting Sheriff Swan.

**Sheriff, I need your expertise. 8 pm –Regina**

She sent the message and went on towards her bedroom before taking a hot shower. After this, she went back downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare dinner for herself and her expected guest. It was only 6:45, she had more than enough time to finish all of her duties. When the table had been set, Regina sat down on one of the couches in her living room. A glass of apple cider was on her hand. She stared at the clock and then at her cellphone. Emma was never like this, she thought to herself. Emma always made it a point to respond to Regina's messages—no matter how unimportant or irrelevant they were to her. Regina, now flushed in annoyance, grabbed her cellphone and sent another message to Emma.

**Miss Swan, I believe I requested your presence. **

Twenty minutes had gone by and still Emma had not shown up. The brunette's stomach began to growl, she was more than hungry. Regina slammed her glass to the sink and then proceeded to eat dinner alone. She was too angry, no one –not even the famed Savior—had the right to cross her but the fact that Emma had fueled her rage. As soon as she finished her meal, she went outside and took her Benz towards the Charmings' apartment.

She pounded on the door twice before Mary Margaret opened the door.

"Regina?"

"Where is Emma?" Regina demanded. Her voice was bitter.

"She's not here –," Mary Margaret was taken aback when Regina entered the apartment without her permission. But Regina was mayor, Regina was the queen and she did not need anyone's permission. She studied the apartment, but like the other woman said, Emma wasn't there.

"Mom?" she turned to face Henry. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for Emma. Have you seen her?" Her expression softened as she talked to her son.

"No. Sorry."

Without another word, Regina stormed out of the apartment. She took her cellphone from her coat pocket and texted Emma once more.

**Emma! Where the hell are you? **

But Emma didn't reply. Regina drove towards the station only to be disappointed once more when she found that no one was there. _Where the hell is Sheriff Swan? _She thought to herself. But it was late and honestly, she was too tired. Originally, Regina wanted to speak to Emma about the matter of her feelings towards her, perhaps even reciprocate the feeling. Now, she just wanted to punish Emma for her no-show. She slumped back on the driver's seat and yawned, she was too exhausted. Thus, Regina decided to return to her house and save her vengeance for the following day.

-o-o-o-

"Stop looking at your phone Ems!" Ruby said, snatching Emma's cellphone from her hand and tucking it in her pocket. The blonde looked agitated but then she realized that Ruby was right. If she wanted some time to think, she should steer clear from Regina.

"Another round please," Emma said with a hand gesture. She and Ruby were down the Rabbit Hole. That place, Emma explained, was the best place for her to tell Ruby what had happened earlier. She told her story from the beginning but omitted some parts that weren't exactly needed –such as vivid descriptions of how she and Regina were banging each other. Ruby listened intently, her face shifting from one expression to another, leaving her open-jawed in the end.

"Seriously? That's what she said? Man, that woman is dense!" Ruby said, slamming her shot glass down the counter. "That is heartbreaking Ems!"

"It sucks, Rubes. That what it is, it sucks."

"What sucks?" The duo turned to face a young woman with beautiful blue eyes and brown hair. T'was Belle. She sat on the stool on Emma's left side.

"Didn't exactly expect you to be here," Ruby said with a grin, "I thought only Lacey came here."

"A girl's got to have some fun some times," Belle winked. Emma raised a brow, knowing that the sweet and warm-hearted Belle everyone knew would never think of coming to a bar.

"Oh alright!" Belle said, her hands flying in defeat. "Gold and I had a little bit of…misunderstanding. I wanted to go to the library, but I knew he'd find me there. So I went here instead. He'd never come looking for me here."

Ruby and Emma nodded in agreement.

"Well how about you guys? You seemed to be having an intense conversation. So…what is it that sucks?"

"Emma is having love life issues," Ruby smirked.

"Oh? What did Regina do this time?"

"Well… Our dear friend Emma here decided to make the bold move by telling Regina that she loves her-,"

"And she told me she didn't need the feel to respond," Emma interrupted. Her eyes never met her friends, afraid a tear might fall down. She toyed with her shot glass. There was a moment of silence between the three girls until Belle decided to call the bartender for another round.

"Oh. That does suck," Belle replied.

"So… How about you and Gold? What's the issue this time?" Emma asked, wanting to empathize.

"Oh you know the usual. He keeps telling me he loves me but he doesn't really bother showing it," Belle replied. She gulped down her tequila, making a sour face afterwards.

"Seems like Regina's opposite," Ruby suggested.

"Yes. Somehow," Belle tuned in. "Wait…she does show you how she feels right?"

"If intense banging counts, then yes," Emma snorted before gulping down her shot.

"No, seriously Ems. I mean, if she shows you that she loves you then words wouldn't matter. After all, actions speak louder than words. I mean, even thought she doesn't say how she feels about you, at least she proves it to you by making you feel it." Emma looked intently at Belle. The woman sure was a genius. Then she thought hard, _had Regina been showing her love to me?_ Emma wasn't quite sure. All she and Regina ever did was fuck around. They didn't really get together much. They didn't talk much either. So no, Emma decided that it was a big no.

"No."

"No?"

"She doesn't even talk to me in public, like she's…ashamed of me or something. There's nothing, Belle…no demonstrations of devotion –not even a hint of sweetness or a feeling of attachment. It's just…sex." The blonde sighed, gestured the bartender for a few more rounds and then buried her face in her palms.

Belle placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. She knew it was difficult. She had been there with Gold when he was still Rumple. Belle knew it was difficult but she also believed that one must never give up on love. Ruby tugged at her pocket and took out Emma's cellphone. It had been constantly vibrating which made her feel a little uncomfortable. She handed the device to Emma. The blonde took it and looked at the screen.

_2 Texts Messages and 14 Missed Calls._

The messages and most of the calls were from Regina. She remembered having read a message of invitation from the brunette before she and Ruby went to the bar. Actually, she wanted to go. She wanted to have gone to the mansion and see Regina but her better judgment and her hurt ego told her otherwise.

"Regina?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should go talk to her," Belle suggested.

"No. I'm not gonna go to her house now after I blew her off."

"Ems, communication is the solution."

"But that's the problem Belle!" Emma yelled, startling both girls. She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry. It's just that…I know Regina. And the moment I'd bring up the topic she'd just avoid it. And I don't know if I can handle much more rejection and neglect from her, y'know?"

Belle nodded. She understood Emma. She knew how heartbreaking it was to feel unloved, to feel of no relevance. She'd felt that way with Rumple before so she knew that it was something no one ever wanted to feel.

"So what happens now?" Belle asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I don't even know where I'm gonna stay for the night," Emma chuckled but her eyes showed despair. "I mean, I wanna fix this –if there's even something to be fixed…but don't wanna go back to Regina and pretend like I'm alright."

"How about the apartment? I'm sure Snow and David would take you," Ruby suggested.

"They'd just interrogate me; bombard me with 'I-told-you-so'. And besides, I don't want Henry to see me like this," Emma sighed. "I wish there was a way for Regina to tell me how she feels, or…show me how she feels. Actions speak louder than words, after all, right?"

Ruby nodded then suddenly her eyes gleamed and her lips stretched into a wide smile as if she'd just discovered the way back to the Enchanted Forest.

"I have a brilliant idea!"

Belle and Emma looked at Ruby as her eyes screamed with delight.

"If you can't make Regina tell you how she feels, then maybe you can make her show you!" Ruby said. Belle and Emma looked at her, not quite sure what she meant. "Look, you said that if you'd bring up the topic, Regina would just blow you off and avoid it, right?"

"Right," Emma replied.

"Well…you don't have to bring it up! Regina would just show you how she truly feels about you without you even talking to her about it!"

"How do I do that?" Emma stared at her in confusion. She was getting the idea, but she was still confused as to how the plan would work.

"Simple," Ruby smirked. "You make her jealous."

Belle gave a wide grin and nodded her head. "That _is_ a brilliant idea!" She said. "If a person gets jealous, that means that person cares about you. It means that that person cannot bear you out of his or her life. So if you make Regina jealous over someone, then you'd know that she truly feels for you. And when she gets to show it, words would come after."

Emma paused and smiled. Her friends were geniuses, she thought. And then an important matter for the enactment of the plan came to her:

"Who would I use to make Regina jealous?"

There was a moment of silence. Archie? No. Neal? No way. Hook? No. Leroy? Definitely not.

"Well, since it was my idea…you could use me," Ruby volunteered. Belle almost choked from her drink. Emma stared wide-eyed and gasped.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"You?"

"Are you implying something Sheriff?" Ruby asked, crossing her hands over her chest.

"No. I mean, you're a fine piece of meat Rubes but I don't think Regina would get jealous over you."

"Pshhh. We can fool her if we do the acting right. If she truly loves you, even Leroy would. Besides Ems, we can't bring others into this. People are too afraid to cross Regina," Ruby stated and Belle agreed.

"Oh and you are?"

"Oh you know me, always up for a challenge."

"And what do you get in this?"

"The success of my brilliant idea will bring the mere fact that I'm hot enough to blow Regina's possessive heart off. And that's enough for me," Ruby smirked. Belle smiled as she raised her shot glass. The two women followed.

"Then toast to 'Actions speak louder than words' and Plan Red!"


	2. Come In Baby Bird

"Rubes, thanks so much for letting me stay in the inn last night. I promise you I'll pay what I owe," Emma said as Ruby approached her at her table with her hot chocolate. Emma had gone to the apartment earlier to get some clothes but she left immediately, avoiding her mother's questions on her whereabouts. She found out that Regina visited late last night and although she didn't want to admit it, she was happy to know that the brunette had been looking for her.

"Of course, anything for my fake girlfriend," Ruby smirked. She and Emma had talked about it earlier and they both agreed that Plan Red was a go. In fact, the two women even made scripts and went about it earlier in the morning. Ruby even wore Emma's red leather jacket for the show. Now, Emma and Ruby had already talked about the consequences of their plan. For one, Regina's wrath would most definitely be upon Ruby. Thus, Emma promised to defend her if that would happen. Secondly, if they wanted to make Regina believe that they were together then they had to be showy. This meant that they had to be romantic in public. They couldn't exactly tell everyone what they were up to, so they just decided to let the people see what they would see. But if it would come to a point when people needed to understand, then they would make them.

"You're excited about this, aren't you?" Emma asked Ruby, who was practically skipping around the diner.

"I sure am," Ruby replied, sitting beside Emma. They weren't that drunk the night before but both had to admit that they still felt a little woozy. She glanced outside and noticed that Regina had arrived with her Benz. The mayor got out of her car and ambled towards the diner. "Alright, let's get this show starting," Ruby whispered and then scooted closer to Emma. The plan was for them to act all romantic and cheesy. Ruby had already told Granny of what she and Emma were planning, as to not shock her to death if ever she'd see the two women acting like lovebirds. Granny chuckled at the plan, but still thought it was brilliant.

The brass hanging door bells clanged as Regina stepped into the diner. Her eyes first fell onto the counter, but seeing that no one was there she began to look around until she saw Ruby and Emma so close together on one of the booths. Regina had to blink her eyes a few times for her brain to register what she was seeing. Ruby was whispering something to Emma, something private perhaps since the sheriff began to turn redder than a tomato.

"Excuse me, Miss Lucas. But I do recall your job is behind the counter," Regina remarked. At this, Ruby stood up before giving Emma one last glance. Regina stared coldly as Ruby went inside the kitchen. Then her eyes darted towards Emma. With Ruby gone, Regina sat across Emma in her table. This was a surprise to the blonde. After all, Regina had a rule about them not conversing in public.

"Where the hell were you last night Miss Swan?" Regina hissed in a low voice. She didn't want anyone else to hear.

"I was –uh, busy."

"Busy? Miss Swan, I left you messages and calls! What was it that kept you from returning even one of them?" Regina's voice was almost like a growl and the blonde should have been scared, but she already knew what her answer would be. She had, after all, practiced it earlier this morning. As a response, Emma only looked at Ruby, who had just come out of the kitchen with a tray. She locked her eyes on the woman wearing skimpy shorts and a white top over her red leather jacket. Regina followed her gaze and felt a turn in her stomach when she realized that the Sheriff was checking Ruby out. Finally, Ruby arrived at their table and placed a cup of coffee in front of Regina. Then, she placed a plate of toast and eggs in front of Emma.

"I didn't order this," Emma said. This wasn't part of their script, so she indeed was surprised. Regina looked at Emma and then at Ruby.

"Oh, I just thought that maybe you needed something to eat before you go to work today. I mean…since, I got you all worked up last night," Ruby winked at Emma and then gave her the look which meant 'go with it'. Emma blushed, not knowing how to react exactly. She merely eyed Ruby.

"Thanks Rubes. You're the best."

"I know I am. Oh and Ems? I'm gonna hold onto your jacket for a little bit longer. I like how you smell."

Ruby smirked and left. Regina's jaw slightly dropped. She didn't know what to make of what had just happened. Did she just witness Ruby Lucas flirting with Emma Swan in front of her?! The thought made her blood boil! She knew that Ruby was aware of her relationship with Emma, and yet that wolf girl still had the audacity to be coquettish! But what really raged her was the fact that the blonde seemed to like the attention.

"Was that what kept you last night Sheriff?" Regina growled. Her eyes glared at the blonde, looking like she wanted to cut her head off. Emma only grinned, which fueled Regina's rage even more. But the mayor didn't want to make a scene. She wanted to be discreet even when her mind told her to drag Emma onto the streets or hang her upside down. "Tell me Emma! Were you with Miss Lucas last night?"

"I don't think that's an appropriate question, Madame Mayor. It's sort of –personal," Emma replied. She took some toast and gobbled up some eggs, keeping eye contact with the mayor. The fact that Emma showed little emotion about the matter made Regina burst in anger on the inside. Although the mayor kept a straight and stiff face, Emma knew deep down Regina was on the verge of exploding. Without a word, Regina took her coffee and transferred to the booth next to Emma's. Ruby returned to the table and sat across Emma. Their faces were filled with so much smiles that Regina felt the urge to blow up the entire diner. But of course, she had to act as if it didn't affect her. Although many people already knew of her affair with Miss Swan, she didn't want to affirm it in public. She had a reputation to uphold, after all. And besides, Henry would hate her even more than he already did if she harmed other people. She eyed the blonde who was again exchanging whispers with Miss Lucas.

"I have a few alterations to the script," Ruby whispered.

"What?"

"Oh I'm not telling. You look so cute when you have no idea what's going to happen," Ruby smirked. Emma felt her heart pound in her chest.

Ruby placed a finger onto the whipped cream on Emma's hot chocolate and then dabbed it onto the blonde's nose. Emma was surprised. The act was truly cheesy. But she knew she had to go with the flow, and so she leaned in closer to Ruby and urged the woman to take it off. She was giggling all throughout, of course, which made Regina stare at them in absolute fury. Ruby leaned forward and kissed the blonde's nose, removing the whipped cream she placed. Their faces were so close that Emma could feel Ruby's breath on her cheek. That was the moment then when Regina stood up and marched outside, slamming the door behind her. Ruby eyed the woman, who went inside her car and drove angrily away.

"That was perfect," Emma said, pulling away from Ruby. Her face was still flushed pink after what had happened. Ruby got up and chuckled, recalling the look on Regina's face when she winked at Emma.

"I know right?"

"The breakfast was a nice touch. And the 'I like how you smell'? I think Regina blew her ass off," Emma said, laughing along.

"The breakfast was actually granny's idea."

"What? She knows?"

"Of course she knows! Granny would have a heart attack if she saw us so romantic with each other. I had to explain our little plan. And she thought she could spice it up a bit so she contributed," Ruby explained. Emma was a little surprised, but she just laughed it off.

"You kissed me Rubes, in front of her! Damn, you've got some balls!"

"Preach it!" Both women laughed heartily. Emma never realized how fun it was to actually tease Regina. Although she never wanted to hurt the brunette, she was actually very happy at the reaction she and Ruby received.

"So… was Operation A successful?" Emma asked, her lips still formed into a wide smile. Operation A was the code name for what had just happened. Emma wasn't as good with operation names as Henry was, so she decided to just entitle them with letters. Ruby chuckled, once again remembering Regina's reactions.

"Damn right!"

-o-o-o-

Regina tried her best to focus on the paper works stacked atop her desk, but her mind kept wandering off to what had happened earlier. She told herself that it was just a dream but she knew that it wasn't, she just couldn't believe it. She gently pushed the paper works in front of her aside. As she rubbed her temple, she remembered what had happened in the diner earlier that day. She recalled Emma's face, her smile: the kind of smile she only had when she was with Henry. And now that smile had something to do with that –that wolf girl! Her heart began to flood with so many emotions. But that emotion which overpowered everything was anger. She was angry that Emma blew her off last night to be with Miss Lucas. She was angry that Emma had been so romantic with Miss Lucas. She was angry because Miss Lucas was such a flirt. She was just so terribly angry!

"Madam Mayor? Excuse me? Mayor Mills?"

Regina snapped from her trance and saw a head peak through her door. It was her secretary.

"What do you want?" she replied. Her tone was colder than ever which made her secretary flinch in fear.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Ma'am but your son is on the line."

Regina softened. _Henry was on the line? _That was something new. Regina grabbed the phone without another word and pressed it on her ear. When she did, her secretary gently closed the door, not wanting to interrupt her boss any further.

"Henry?"

"Mom?" Henry's voice made her feel warm. It had been a long time since Henry had called her in her office.

"Yes dear?"

"I was just –uhm, wondering…if we could eat lunch together," Henry said. His voice was soft and unsure. Regina felt her heartstrings being tugged. Her lips formed a wide smile. She never thought that Henry would invite her for lunch.

"Of course. Shall I pick you up?" She asked, trying her best to sound pleasant.

"Oh no, I can walk there. And then we can go to Granny's together."

"Alright. I'll wait for you then."

It didn't take long for Henry to arrive. And when he did, Regina was ready. She stood outside the City Hall, her purse in one hand with a wide smile on her lips. Henry walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Shall we?" Regina asked and the little boy nodded. Although taking the car would get them to the diner faster, Regina wanted to savor every moment she was with her son. Thus, she opted to walk towards their destination. Henry didn't mind.

Regina felt a surge of anger as she walked into the diner with Henry. Perhaps it was because she recalled what had happened earlier that morning. It was a good thing though, that Emma was nowhere in the establishment. She and Henry sat on one of the booths. After a few seconds, a waitress came to them to take their order.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a milkshake," Henry said eyeing his mother, afraid she wouldn't approve of his meal. It took Henry by surprise that Regina didn't disagree. The brunette only smiled at him lovingly. The waitress turned to Regina.

"I'll have a salad. And give my son some fries," she said. Although Regina didn't want Henry to be eating these unhealthy junk, she knew her son would soften more to her if she gave in to him even just once in a while.

"Thanks mom," Henry said with a smile as he reached out for Regina's hand. He gave it a little squeeze before pulling back.

"You're welcome," Regina replied.

After a few minutes, the waitress returned with both their orders. The little boy was obviously hungry as he attacked his meal the second it was placed before him. Regina looked at him in shock but then decided to just smile. She didn't want to say anything that might upset her son. She didn't want him to pull away again especially now that he was the one who invited her out. She looked closely at Henry, unsure of his intentions for asking her to lunch. Henry would usually go out with Emma on most days, but since Henry asked her, she couldn't help but think if he and Emma had a fight.

"Henry?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering…why…you asked _me _to eat lunch with you –not that I'm not happy. I am. But you usually eat lunch with Emma. Is something the matter?"

"No," he said with his mouth full of fries. He gulped it down and wiped the sides of his mouth with a napkin. "Emma told me she couldn't come with me for lunch. She said she was still very busy with work and she couldn't join me. So I asked you instead," he said. Regina felt kind of sad that she was only Henry's second option but at least he still considered her. "I…uhm, I wanted to see you actually. I know you've been doing better. You haven't been using magic. I wanted to tell you how happy I am. Thanks mom," he said lovingly. Regina was almost in tears. She was ecstatic that her son finally recognized her efforts.

When both were done with their meals Henry called out the waitress and asked for a grilled cheese sandwich. Regina raised a brow shocked that after a huge repast, Henry was still starving.

"My. You're terrible hungry, aren't you?" Regina chuckled.

"Oh, it's not for me. I just wanted to get something for Emma. If she's so busy at work, I bet she hasn't had her lunch yet," Henry replied. Regina flinched at Emma's name. She felt a wave of anger radiate through her again.

"Is something wrong mom?"

Regina shook her head and smiled. "Oh no, dear. I think Emma would appreciate that."

Regina and Henry walked towards the station. The little boy had a paper bag containing the grilled cheese sandwich for Emma on one hand. Henry checked his watch, it was almost 1 pm and soon his classes would begin again.

"Oh!" he gasped. Regina was somewhat shocked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have to get back to school! I'm gonna be late!" Regina looked at her watch. Henry was right. She enjoyed her time with her son so much that even she forgot that her son still had classes.

"I'm sorry Henry. I completely forgot. Time flew by so quickly. Perhaps we should just walk you to school."

"No mom, I can walk by myself. If I run now, I'd still get to school on time. You take the sandwich to Emma," Henry said. Regina wanted to hesitate; she didn't want to see Miss Swan at the moment. But the way that Henry looked at her made it impossible for her to refuse. She sighed.

"Alright, I'll take this to Miss Swan. Go to school," she said, leaning down to kiss Henry on the forehead. She was happy that Henry didn't wince or pull away. Instead, the little boy gave her another hug.

"Thanks mom," he said and then ran away. From a distance he yelled back, "I love you."

Regina felt her heart melt. She wanted nothing more than to hear her son tell her those words again. She smiled. She ambled towards the station, wanting to repay Henry by doing him that small favor.

-o-o-o-

"Hey babe," Emma looked up. It was Ruby. She had a brown paper bag on one hand and the smell of what was inside of it made Emma's stomach growl. Emma smiled, Ruby's flirtatious voice made her blush unknowingly. She took the paper bag and handed Ruby her payment.

"Thanks for bringing me lunch Rubes."

"Sure thing," Ruby looked at Emma's desk. It was filled with papers and folders and so many other stuff that the sheriff was obligated to do. "Busy day, huh?"

"It is. It's been one hell of a morning. I need to finish all of this today," Emma said as she took a bite from her sandwich. Her forehead was creased and her eyes showed weariness. Ruby knew that look. She'd look like that every time she was fatigued from night shift.

"You need a break," she pointed out.

"Can't."

"Sure you can," Ruby smiled, trying her best to lift Emma's spirits up. She checked the wall clock. "I could stay here a while. Maybe we could talk about Plan Red."

Emma grinned at those words. The recollection of what had happened earlier that morning and Regina's reactions made her chortle. She glanced down at her paper works and took the last bight of her sandwich. She chewed then swallowed.

"Yeah, maybe we could. I need something to make me laugh my brains off before I continue with all of these again."

Ruby chuckled. She grabbed a chair and sat in front of Emma, telling her new ideas of how they could make Regina more jealous. Some were ridiculous, some were far too much and others were just down right hilarious. Emma and Ruby began to discuss of what they could do the following morning when Regina would come by the diner to grab her coffee.

"I'm going to wear a V-neck tomorrow under your red leather jacket, and then probably lean in so close to you that you could see my soul," Ruby joked and Emma giggled. The blonde was amused that she and Ruby were close enough to be that comfortable with each other like that. Ruby was her best friend, yes, but she never thought that they could be that crazy. If it were some other person, Emma might have thought that the gesture was a flirty move and could have felt awkward about it. But since it was Ruby, it somehow felt boisterously humorous. It was a good thing though that David was out checking up on Leroy. Or else he might have fainted from what Ruby and Emma were talking about. Ruby walked around towards Emma who sat behind the table. She sat on Emma's lap.

"Or maybe I could give you a lap dance," she kidded. Emma snorted loudly and Ruby did too. Their stomachs hurt from all the laughing until Emma had to grasp for air. She slumped her head on Ruby's arm as Ruby continued laughing. Ruby began patting Emma's back.

"I'm a comedian, aren't I?" she said. Emma was almost in tears from all the laughing, her head still rested on Ruby's arm. Ruby was still seated on Emma's lap, her hand moving in circles on Emma's back. She was whispering something to Emma that made the blonde crack up again.

That was precisely the scenario that Regina Mills had come upon as she entered the station. The smile on the mayor's lips turned into gritted teeth. She pursed her lips; her brows were furrowed in anger. She gripped the brown paper bag she was holding.

"What the hell is this?" she yelled, not being able to hold on to her emotions.

Ruby immediately got up from Emma's lap in shock. She felt her heart racing in her chest. Emma stood up.

"We were just talking Madame Mayor," Emma replied and cleared her throat.

"Is this what kept you from accompanying Henry for lunch Miss Swan?" Regina growled as she slowly walked towards Ruby.

"I had a lot of work Mayor Mills. You of all people know that."

"Yes but somehow, you manage to keep yourself busy with other less important matters," she said, eyeing Ruby. Ruby looked everywhere except back at the mayor. She didn't feel her knees tremble at all. Somehow, even when her brain told her to be, she wasn't afraid. Perhaps because she knew Emma was there to protect her.

"I took a little break Mayor," Emma said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh and I can tell that you've enjoyed it."

"Why exactly are you here?" The blonde asked.

"Henry wanted me to bring this to you," she said, dropping the paper bag on the sheriff's desk. "He thought you might be hungry. But I can see how full you are."

She walked closer towards Ruby, perhaps planning to rip her apart limb from limb but Emma stood in her away. She took Ruby's hand and held it close as she stood between her and Regina. Regina stared daggers at them and then marched away, stomping her heels on the tiled floors. It took them a moment before Emma let go of Ruby's hand, afraid the woman was still on the building.

"She's gone," Ruby said, probably using her wolfy hearing to make sure. Emma turned around and gripped on Ruby's shoulders, making sure her friend wasn't left traumatized.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. A little terrified at first but I've got balls of steel," she joked and Emma laughed. _This woman is crazy, _she told herself. "But that was unexpected, wasn't it? Or maybe I was just to overwhelmed with laughter that I didn't smell her coming," she chortled.

"Not really," Emma replied. Ruby eyed the blonde, her brow raised in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Emma walked behind the desk and grabbed a walkie talkie from one of the drawers. She checked the wall clock. It wasn't 1 pm yet.

"Come in Baby Bird," she said.

"Roger," a voice from the walkie talkie replied.

"Operation shocker is a success," Emma said and looked at Ruby, who was clearly surprised at everything.

"Great. I have to go, bye," there was a loud bell ring before the walkie talkie came off.

Emma returned the device on her drawer. Ruby was still shocked.

"Was that Henry?" she asked.

"Yep."

"What just happened?"

"Well, I had a lot of work so I told Henry I couldn't take him out to lunch. He asked if he could go with Regina and I said it was okay. And then he just had this awesome plan to make Regina come here since he knew you'd be here to bring me lunch."

"So…this was a trap for Regina?"

"Yep! I was thinking she'd walk in on us just talking to each other. I didn't know it would actually be better than planned. You just started getting ridiculous and we were having fun and I thought it was resplendent."

"Oh my god! You crazy bitch!" Ruby laughed heartily. She couldn't believe her ears!

"Consider it a payback for your little alterations in our script earlier," Emma laughed, hugging Ruby. "But I'm sorry that I didn't tell you though."

"What? No! That was brilliant! I mean, if I knew about the plan I wouldn't act all naturally shocked when Regina came," she replied. Then a thought came across her: "Wait…you dragged Henry into this?"

"Well he came to me asking why Regina was looking for me at the apartment last night. And I didn't want to lie to him. So I told him the truth. He wanted in, so I let him."

Ruby slumped back in the chair, still in disbelief. Her eyes widened as she recalled what the fuck had just happened. She chuckled, and then looked at Emma with intensely blithe eyes.

"You are such a bad mother," Ruby said and the pair laughed until their stomach bloated.


	3. Knit Caps, Bite Marks, Cuts and Feelings

**Hey guys! BIG THANKS to all the readers and for the positive and constructive reviews! I appreciate all of them! xx**

-o-o-o-

It was a dark afternoon. The wind was blowing hard and the skies were terribly gray. Emma was in the station, basking in her free time since there weren't much paper works to be done. Her legs were propped atop her desk as she gleefully ate some donuts. Crumbs fell off from her mouth and onto her shirt, but she didn't mind. She was having a good time doing nothing until all was destroyed by the ringing of her telephone. She hesitated for a while. It could just be one of those moments when she'd get a call from a child whose cat is up a tree. Frankly, she didn't care at all but the back of her mind told her that it could be important. The blonde swung her legs down and placed her half-eaten donut back to the box.

"Sheriff Swan," she answered. The blonde listened intently to the woman on the other line. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, clearly annoyed by the report.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Emma said and hung up. She groaned. She didn't want to do any real job that afternoon but duty called. Leroy was drunk again and was wreaking havoc at the diner. Unfortunately for her, David was checking up on a theft incident so she had to this one by herself. The blonde drove immediately towards Granny's. She entered the establishment to find some chairs upside down and shattered glasses on the floor.

"What happened?"

Ruby walked towards Emma. "Leroy was drunk, came in and was yelling shit. Naturally, Granny wanted him out…so he started breaking things and flipping furniture."

Emma studied the place. There was a lot of mess. And she could tell that most of the customers were angry at the inconvenience. "Where is he now?"

Ruby shrugged. "He just walked away…after beating our sign down, of course," she replied, pointing a finger at the broken sign in front of the diner.

"Well I need to find him before he causes any more trouble. Do you know where he might have gone?" Ruby looked down on the floor and noticed a knit cap.

"This is his. I can track him for you if you want," Ruby suggested as she picked it up. Emma looked at Granny who was by one of the tables, wiping spilled coffee with a damp cloth. The diner had two spare waitresses on shift that afternoon and the old woman knew that the sheriff needed her granddaughter more than she did. Thus, the old woman nodded, giving the blonde permission to borrow Ruby for a while.

"Alright. You're my temporary deputy for the afternoon."

The pair rode the bug and with Ruby's navigation, ended up in the woods. The sheriff parked her car on the asphalt but followed Ruby who was walking into the forest. The woman tilted her head and began to sniff. The blonde, on the other hand, kept looking up at the gray sky.

"You sure about this Rubes?" Emma asked, looking around and realizing they were deeper into the forest now. She looked around; the trees seemed all the same to her. It was definitely a good thing that Ruby was with her, she thought, or else she might've gotten lost. She turned around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the cemented street, but all she saw were trees and moss. All of the sudden, there was flash in the sky and a loud roar of thunder. It didn't take long until massive drops of rain fell on the women's heads. In a matter of seconds, everything was completely soaking wet.

"Shit!" Emma yelled. "We should get back to the bug." Her voice was drained by the crackles of thunder and the loud roars of the wind.

"It's too far away, and the ground is all mushy -," Ruby said and stopped. The heels in her boots got stuck in the mud. "Fuck! Ems, help me out here!" Emma ran towards her, almost slipping in the process. Both women were drenched. The blonde caught hold of Ruby's hand and frantically began pulling her only to slip and fall to the ground.

"Shit!" The blonde yelled again. Apparently, the boot's heel was caught in more than just a pile of mud; it was stuck between intertwined roots. Emma struggled to get up, her shirt and jeans were all brown and muddy.

"I SHOULD'VE WORN SOMETHING MORE APPROPRIATE!" Ruby yelled, tugging her leg until her boot came off. She tumbled onto the ground and sent the knit cap she was holding flying into a huge puddle of water. "Dammit!" she said, as she felt her lower lip sting. She dabbed a finger onto it and realized it was bleeding. It must have hit something when she fell, she thought.

Emma helped Ruby up and both of their eyes fell to the knit cap in the middle of the puddle. "Crap!" The blonde muttered, walking slowly to retrieve the thing. She picked up a small twig on the ground and began reaching for the headwear. She walked closer but slipped in mud and plopped into the puddle. "FUUUUCK!" she yelled as she reached for the knit cap and hurriedly got up. "I am so gonna kill Leroy for this!" She shouted as she turned to Ruby.

"WHAT THE HELL?! LEEEECHHHH!" Ruby screamed, pointing at Emma's neck. Emma felt something there, sucking and nibbling her flesh. The blonde squealed and squirmed. She flinched, feeling the leech crawling slowly to her collarbone.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" she yelled, slapping Ruby's arms. The woman was hesitant at first. She was afraid of the stupid leech because it wasn't just a simple leech; it was a fat-assed one. "RUUUBY!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Ruby said, looking away as she reached for the pest, grabbing it from her friend's neck and throwing it right back to the puddle. "Leeches aren't supposed to be in puddles!"

"OW!" the blonde whined as she held onto her neck; it was bleeding. The pair trudged towards the bug, falling and slipping as they did. The wind was still terribly strong and the rain still pouring heavily. Both women were dripping wet and were soaked in mud and dirt but Emma looked worse. Her hair had leaves and her face was covered in mud; her white shirt turned brown and her blue jeans were now khaki. Worst of all, her neck was bruised and bleeding.

"I swear to god his scent had been lingering in the woods a while ago but the rain washed it off," Ruby said as they finally got inside the car.

"It's alright Rubes," Emma replied, her hand still covering the leech bite.

"Let me take a look." The blonde took her hand off of her neck and tilted her head. "That is nasty!"

"It is!"

"It looks like a hickey," Ruby said, still studying the mark. Emma chortled.

"Props for Plan Red then," the blonde started the engine and drove towards town.

-o-o-o-

The women returned to the diner and were welcomed by gasps and wide eyes. They didn't realize that they had been gone for two whole hours. Everyone stared at them as they walked in. They only stayed by the door, however, since they were still dripping water and mud.

"What happened?" Archie stood up from his chair and approached Emma and Ruby.

"We went looking for Leroy," Emma replied, still covering the leech bite.

"In the woods?" Sidney asked.

Ruby nodded. "I tracked his scent there. But then we got caught in the rain and shit happened."

"Leroy wasn't in the woods," one of the dwarves commented. "He was at the mines with us after the incident here."

Emma looked at Ruby. "But we followed his scent using this," Ruby said, raising the knit cap in defense.

"That's not Leroy's. That's Moe's," Archie, who had been seeing Moe due to his strained relationship with his daughter Belle, recognized the headwear and replied. The blonde's eyes widened. "Moe had been taking strolls in the forest to clear his head," Archie added.

"Damn!" Emma muttered. "So we got all soaked and mudded for nothing," she said, her hands flying up in annoyance. It was then that Archie saw the leech bite on Emma's neck. The blood had dried but it was still badly bruised.

"What is that?" The people gathered around them began looking at where Archie pointed his finger.

"Leech bite," Emma replied but her face flushed a shade of red when she recalled that Ruby had commented on it looking like a hickey.

"Really now?" Sidney asked, grinning like a complete idiot. "Where exactly in the woods did you two go?"

Both women blushed as everyone began to chatter. Some were even smiling and giving them winks. Emma's heart pounded in her chest. She didn't think that people would actually imagine nasty things happening between her and Ruby whilst they were gone. And no matter how much she explained that they were trying to locate Leroy and ended up in the woods, people had their own understanding of the sight in front of them.

"And Ruby here has a cut in her lower lip," Archie commented with a smirk.

Emma opened her mouth to explain but no words came out. Suddenly, they felt the door being pushed behind them. They moved aside and realized that it was Regina and Henry.

"What happened to you guys?" Henry asked, wide-eyed as he stared at Emma and Ruby.

"We got caught up. It's still three, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Classes had been cancelled due to the downpour. Where were you when the news broke out, Sheriff?" Regina asked coldly.

"Apparently in the woods with Ruby," Sidney laughed from behind them. Regina glared at the two women and then her gaze fell upon the leech bite. She felt her stomach turn. She clenched her fist as she looked at the bruised mark on the blonde's neck. She felt a wave of anger radiating through her as she glanced back at Ruby. She noticed the woman's lip had a small gash. Henry glanced between his two mothers and chuckled. Regina felt steam coming out from her ears. She wanted to rip the women limb from limb. She wanted to make them suffer. Fortunately, Granny pulled the two women into the back and away from the audience.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Ems. I honestly thought that the knit cap belonged to Leroy," Ruby said, giving Emma an apologetic look. She then buried her face onto her palms. If she didn't act all sure about the headwear, she and Emma wouldn't have gotten into this mess.

"It's okay Rubes," Emma smiled. "We might've gotten into shit, but it was fun," she replied, trying her best to make Ruby feel better. She had to admit that although being drenched in rain, falling into mud and puddles and being sucked by a leech was not how she planned her afternoon, the experience made her laugh.

"This was definitely not in the script but Regina looked like she was about to explode when she noticed the leech bite on your neck," Ruby snorted.

"And she saw that cut in your lip too," the blonde added. "People already gossip about us being all cheesy here in the diner. This would just add up to their suspicions about us. We should probably brace ourselves for the coming rumors."

"Oh god! You're right! I'm so sorry Ems."

"Oh never mind them Rubes," Emma replied, although she too was quite worried. "Anyway, I'm gonna head on to the inn. I need a hot bath."

"Alright."

The blonde walked briskly. Her eyes were locked onto the exit but she could feel Regina's glare following her.

-o-o-o-

Emma had just finished her bath when she heard loud knocks. She covered herself with a robe and opened the door. It was Regina. The brunette pushed the door to open wider and then stormed inside the room.

"Close the door Miss Swan," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. The tone in her voice was authoritative.

"I don't think that this is the proper moment to talk, Madame Mayor. I'm in a compromising attire," Emma replied, blushing.

"Close the door," Regina said again. This time, Emma followed the woman. When she did, the brunette came closer to her, gripping on her chin and forcing her head to tilt to the other side so she could get a better view of the bite mark. "What have you been doing all afternoon, Sheriff?" she growled.

"I was out in the woods, looking for Leroy -,"

"—with Miss Lucas? I believe it isn't her duty to accompany you, Sheriff Swan."

"I needed her to come with me. She has good tracking skills-,"

"And yet you tracked a different person's scent and failed to take Leroy in your custody."

"She thought the knit cap belonged to Leroy. It was an honest mistake."

"An honest mistake? Is leaving her mark on your neck one of her 'honest mistakes' Miss Swan? And I suppose it was also your mistake to leave a cut on her lower lip?" Regina slammed, jealousy dripped on her words.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act foolish with me Sheriff! You and Miss Lucas are having an affair!" Regina yelled, the veins in her neck were visible.

"And you came to me to scold me for having an affair with Ruby?" Emma yelled back, her anger taking over her. There she was, having a good hot bath; ready to change into fresh clean clothes when this woman came pounding on her door and starts shouting at her! The brunette raised her brows in surprise.

"So you do not deny having an affair with Miss Lucas?"

Emma's eyes widened. She didn't realize that her words had implied it. But she continued on with it.

"If I say yes, why are you angry?" Emma said, coming closer to Regina. The older woman looked at her, her eyes falling to the blonde's body which was merely covered with a robe.

Emma could feel the success in her stomach. She could just sense it in the air as Regina backed away from her. All Regina had to do now was admit it to herself and to the blonde. "Why are you angry Mayor Mills?" she asked again. Her face was merely inches away from the brunette's. She could feel Regina's breath on her cheek. The brunette turned away.

"Because it is affecting your performance!" she lied.

"Really?"

"Yes, Miss Swan, really. You cannot spend an afternoon designated for duty to be canoodling with that –vulgar, coquettish, provocative woman!" the mayor slammed.

"Don't talk about Ruby that way!"

"Oh?" Regina's rage fueled even more as Emma was defending the woman. She felt her blood boil due to the intensity of her wrath. "Then learn how to separate your professional life from your personal one, Sheriff!" Emma couldn't help but smirk. She could see the lie in Regina's eye.

"Is that really your reason for coming here, Madame Mayor? To scold me for liking someone?" Emma drawled out the last words. She was on a roll now. Ruby would be so proud of her for this. But as she looked at the woman in front of her, she felt a tweak in her heart. She could sense that Regina was hurting; she could see it in her eyes. No matter how hard the brunette tried to put up a wall to mask her feelings, the blonde could see right through it as though it was transparent. She didn't want to cause any pain to Regina. All she wanted was for her to admit that she was jealous and tell her that she was because she loved her. She would stop this play of charades in a heartbeat if Regina would just say it. But she didn't. She should have known from the beginning.

Regina's eyes darkened as she heard the word _like. _She felt a blow in her chest and a tug at her guts.

"Is there any other reason at all Miss Swan?" The brunette tried her best to respond.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Enough of this," the brunette replied, marching out of the room and closing the door behind her with a loud bang.

-o-o-o-

"Emma, what is going on? So many people are talking about you and Ruby acting like lovebirds in the diner. And that thing on your neck… Is there something going on that your father and I should know about?" Mary Margaret asked as Emma took a sip of hot chocolate. The duo was in the apartment's living room.

Emma lived with her parents, although usually staying at Regina's for many nights. Yet ever since the beginning of Plan Red, she had been staying at Granny's inn. She was afraid that her parents would only bombard her with "I told you so's" if she came home heartbroken from what had happened. But now she knew her parents were getting worried –especially since there had been a lot of buzzes around town about her and Ruby. And she knew her parents deserved an explanation. That's why she was there…to explain.

"Ruby is helping me get through something. She and I…we don't have anything, okay?" she said, not meeting her mother eye to eye.

"What is she helping you with Emma?"

Emma looked down at her hot chocolate. As much as she didn't want to answer and tell her mom to leave her alone, she knew she should explain. She was 28 years old and capable of her own life, but she never had a mother and now that she had one, she knew she shouldn't push her away. Mary Margaret was trying to be the mother she never had the chance at being, and Emma understood that.

"Regina."

Mary Margaret looked confused. How was Ruby helping Emma get Regina if she's getting together with her?

"I don't understand."

"You know about Regina and I right?" Emma asked, putting her mug down and sitting beside Mary Margaret who was across her.

"Hmm," Mary Margaret nodded.

"Well…I told her how I felt about her. And she said she didn't feel the need to respond." Emma looked down on the floor. And then back to her mother. Mary Margaret caressed Emma's shoulder, empathizing. "So Ruby and I are making her jealous." The blonde continued her story, starting from the very beginning and ending to what had happened a while ago at the diner.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened. "Emma. No," she said. "You have to understand that Regina has difficulties with feelings, right? The first and only person she ever loved was killed right before her eyes. Her mother, whom she loved dearly, was cruel to her. And Henry, the person she cares most about is distant with her," Mary Margaret explained. "If you truly loved her then you should have had given her time." Emma was silent. Although she and Ruby had been having fun, she realized now that her mother was right. She shouldn't have acted on impulse. But she was Emma Swan. Her first reaction to things was anger. That was her. That was her personality. And she was known to act rashly, tactlessly and impulsively. Mary Margaret looked intently at her daughter and placed a hand on her leg. "I know that you got hurt, okay? And this plan is just so you could hear her say she loves you too. I understand that. But love…_love means understanding each other."_ Mary Margaret smiled at her daughter. She knew that even though she hadn't had the opportunity to raise her daughter well, Emma was a good person.

"I trust you. And Ruby," she smiled, hugging her daughter. Emma wrapped her arms around her mother, glad that she opened up. She felt ashamed when she realized that she did act childishly, and comprehended that the act was merely out of retaliation for when Regina hurt her feelings. As they got up, they heard knocks on the door. Mary Margaret ambled towards the door and opened it. It was Ruby.

"Hey Snow. Is Emma here?"

Mary Margaret motioned for Ruby to enter the apartment.

"Hey Ems, I uh, just wanted to check up on you," Ruby said. She turned back to Mary Margaret, "Uh, and Snow? About the gossips…Emma and I-,"

"—it's alright Ruby. I know."

"You do?" Ruby said, glancing at Emma.

"Yes. And I have to say Rubes, you have balls of steel for doing this but you know it isn't right, right? I trust Emma. And I trust you. You're my closest friend Rubes. And I know that you have a habit of taking in people who need help, although in crazy manners at times. But you know what's right, right?" Ruby walked towards Mary Margaret and gave her a hug. Emma knew that Ruby wanted to talk to Mary Margaret and David about everything. They were Ruby's best friends since the beginning of time, so she got paranoid when buzzes around town reached them.

"I approve, that's all I can say," David said as he was coming down the stairs. "Oh and Henry's asleep already," he added.

"What?" Ruby said, turning around with an evident smile on her face.

"Henry's asleep?"

"Oh no, before that."

"Oh…I approve of you and Emma. Mary Margaret and I heard things…And well, we approve," he said. Emma smacked her forehead with her hand and Ruby was left chuckling hysterically. Mary Margaret giggled at her husband.

"What?" David asked, clearly confused.

"No…just… We're out of here," Emma said, grabbing a coat and dragging Ruby out of the apartment. The pair decided to take a walk, breathing in fresh air as they began strolling around town.

"David thinks we're actually an item?" Ruby asked, still smiling. She couldn't seem to shake David's words away from her mind. "Wow, I'm proud."

"Proud? Of what?"

"—of us and our role-playing skills. Almost everyone in town is fooled," she chuckled and Emma couldn't help but smile. Ruby was right. A lot of people in town certainly were duped. And much to Emma's surprise, gossip spread around town faster than an e-mail is sent.

"Yeah, well. We do make a believable couple," Emma said, nudging Ruby lightly. "Hey Rubes, Regina came to me this afternoon at the inn," Emma said.

"What happened?"

"I think I told her I like you."

"What?" The other woman chortled. "What did she say?"

"She called you vulgar."

"Ouch."

"Don't worry, I defended you," the blonde smiled. "She seemed terribly angry."

"That's good. It means she's jealous."

"She was hurt," the expression on the blonde's face changed.

"Oh," Ruby frowned. It wasn't a plan to hurt Regina but she guessed she should've known it was bound to happen.

"I mean, I'm happy that she's jealous and all because it means that she feels something for me, that she wants me to be hers, right? But I can't stand seeing her hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been such a drama queen a while ago."

"It was my plan Ems."

"And I agreed. So it's both our faults."

-o-o-o-

Regina paced back and forth in her living room, a glass of apple cider was on her hand. It had been a few days since Emma had begun fooling around with Miss Lucas. At first, she thought it was merely a spur of the moment but now that days had gone by, she realized it was something else. The past days she realized how Miss Swan and Miss Lucas had become closer to each other. The wolf girl continued to wear the sheriff's red leather jacket. And the blonde wore something that belonged to Miss Lucas as well; a wolf charm bracelet. Regina, however, thought it was silly than romantic. She recalled what had happened earlier at the diner; what she saw. She wanted to blow stuff up when she saw Emma with a bite mark on her neck and Ruby with a cut on her lower lip. She knew that they might have just run into trouble but her feelings were clouding her judgment. She didn't want to acknowledge it, but now she knew why she was so frustratingly angry. It was because she was jealous.

She remembered that morning days ago when Emma told her she loved her and how she failed to reciprocate the feeling although she wanted to. She knew that she had broken the woman's heart but how was it possible that she forgot her feelings and moved on with someone else that fast? In fact, if Emma did truly love her then she should have understood her, should have known that she wasn't the type of person who was comfortable with displaying emotions so fast. Perhaps, Miss Lucas was just someone she fell back on for comfort. But the more she thought of that, the more her nostrils flared in fury of how Miss Lucas had been "comforting" the sheriff.

She remembered what happened a while back when she stormed at the inn and confronted Emma. And she recalled how the blonde defended that wolf girl, even stating that she likes her. Regina wasn't sure if Emma was bluffing. It had just been days since they began their 'relationship' and Regina knew that feelings like that couldn't build up so easily and quickly. But then she recalled the sincerity and genuineness of how Emma told her she loved her even after just a few weeks of their affair. No, she must not compare. With her was different, she thought. She knew that the blonde had felt something for her even before they began sleeping with each other. They had that connection even before they shared beds. As for Miss Lucas, all they ever had was platonic.

"I should have just told her how I felt," she muttered and then took a sip of apple cider. But the woman didn't know how. Sharing feelings wasn't exactly one of her expertise. She looked at the wall clock; it was only eight in the evening. Surely the Sheriff was still awake. Regina wanted to talk to her. Although her pride told her not to, she knew that communication was the solution. Yes, people saw her as the Evil Queen, and she had sacrificed so much for her to be. But she was getting tired of being masochistic and having to sacrifice even her own feelings just for her ego. And perhaps, she thought to herself, it was time for her to be honest with herself and her emotions. She wasn't going to grovel, she told herself. She was the Mayor, she would never grovel. She just wanted to talk and demand explanation for the way Miss Swan had been behaving. She knew she should have been honest a while back at the inn, but she was Regina. She had a difficulty with expressing feelings. Yet that was going to change that night. She placed the glass on the kitchen counter and took her car keys. She locked her mansion and then went to find Miss Swan.


	4. Weakness, Strength

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! WARNING: this chapter may break your heart (or maybe it's just me being a drama queen) and may spin your head until you're dizzy. There are so many contrasting things here; I hope you don't get lost! Haha, anyway, I hope you like it!**

-o-o-o-

Regina drove towards the station. When she arrived, she rolled down the window of the passenger seat and tilted her head. Seeing that the lights were off and it was silent, she drove somewhere else. She was heading towards Mary Margaret's apartment when she saw two women coming out. She couldn't make up their faces but she could tell even from afar who these women were. She stopped her car in the shadows and turned off the headlights, her eyes following the woman with the wavy blonde hair. They were getting farther and farther and Regina wanted nothing more than to follow them. It was against her better judgment of course, but there was a pull in the back of her mind telling her to. Perhaps it was because the way the women walked together was far from romantic and there was something fishy with the way they grinned and nudged each other or maybe because she just wanted to hear what they were talking about. The brunette didn't exactly know what her reason was. All she knew was that she wanted to trail behind them.

She stepped outside her car and jogged to a nearby alley. With a flick of a wrist, she transformed herself into a black cat and masked her scent. She had to look and smell like a true feline, or the wolf girl might sense her presence. She cleared her throat and tried to say something but all that came out from her mouth was a tiny "meow". She grinned.

-o-o-o-

"Hey Ems, can you walk me to the inn?" Ruby asked. "Granny might be looking for me."

"Yeah, sure."

The pair walked towards Granny's bed and breakfast. They had been talking and they both agreed that Plan Red had to come to an end. Although they had fun making Regina jealous, Emma knew it was time to actually solve the problem maturely. But as her thoughts lingered to the days when she and Ruby were on the operation, she couldn't help but wonder one thing.

"Why'd you help me in the first place Rubes?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…did you help me because you wanted to see Regina angry? I know you hate her, everyone in town does. Is that the reason why you helped me?"

"No," Ruby shook her head. "Regina…she is…was the evil queen. She did some pretty nasty things back in the Enchanted Forest and here too. But she didn't really do anything to me," Emma looked at her friend, confused. "She didn't kill my mother, I did. She didn't kill my boyfriend. I did. And she isn't the reason why I'm a wolf. All she ever did to me was bring me here. But if she didn't then I wouldn't be with Granny, with Snow, with David, Belle and all my other friends. I wouldn't have met you. Yeah, she could be really bitchy towards me sometimes but that's just because she's misunderstood, right?"

"Right," Emma replied. The women stopped in front of Granny's bed and breakfast.

"And because you," Ruby said, placing her hand on Emma's shoulder, "deserve another shot at love," she smiled. Emma couldn't help but get a little teary-eyed from her friend's speech.

"I do," the blonde said, pulling Ruby into a deep embrace. "Thank you Ruby."

"Anytime."

"I love you," Emma said and she meant it with all of her heart. Ruby was one of her greatest friends and she was grateful for everything that the woman had done for her. And she was most especially thankful that Ruby helped her out with Regina, without second thoughts, doubts, and criticisms. Ruby simply was there for her and she appreciated it.

Emma felt a turn in her stomach. She was never used to telling people those words. The first person she ever said them to was Neal and all he did was get her in jail. She couldn't even say those words properly to her parents. Then she said them to Regina, and was only rewarded with neglect. At that moment Emma realized that maybe Regina felt the same way when she bluntly blurted them out to her. Maybe she felt a turn in her stomach when she heard them because she wasn't use to it like Emma was. They were peas in the same pod. They both didn't know how to handle their feelings well –especially love, because they grew up not knowing and not truly feeling love. Emma knew that now.

"Awwe, I love you too babe," Ruby said, stroking Emma's back and grinning. She pulled back and teased. "Sorry for that mark on your neck."

Emma gave a wide smile. "And I'm sorry for the cut on your lip. Good night Ruby," and the blonde walked back to the apartment.

-o-o-o-

The little black cat walked out of the alley only to find them gone. She glanced left and right, but Emma and Ruby weren't there. Finally, she strolled on the sidewalk where she saw the women ambling a while ago. She raised her head to pick up a scent and was surprised when the first one she recognized was Emma's. She smiled. Although she wouldn't admit it, she knew how Emma smelled. And why wouldn't she? She used to sleep with the woman, after all. She'd remember the fragrance from waking up on early mornings with blonde hair tousled on her face and Emma's naked body tangled with hers. She paused, feeling her cheeks burn. She didn't realize that she knew the woman that well, but she shook her head and focused on following the distinctive smell. With a brisk pace, the cat reached the façade of Granny's bed and breakfast. She stopped when she spotted Emma and Ruby. Ruby rested her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"—you deserve another shot at love," the woman said. She stared at Emma whose eyes seemed to gleam with tears.

"I do. Thank you Ruby," the blonde said as she pulled Ruby into a warm embrace. Regina felt a churn in her stomach.

"Anytime."

"I love you," Regina heard the blonde breathe out. She felt as though her heart was ripped out of her chest and was crushed right before her eyes. She could hear the sincerity in Emma's voice, the honesty in her eyes as she gripped Ruby closer to her. She felt her entire body burn and she couldn't help the tears spilling down from her eyes. Her head flashbacked to that very morning when Emma said the same thing to her. The genuineness of Emma's voice as she uttered those words to her was the same as when she said them to Ruby. Regina felt the world spinning under her paws. She didn't know what to do. Then she looked at the women. Perhaps Emma had really replaced her with that coquette, she thought to herself.

"Awwe, I love you too babe," Ruby replied. With those words, Regina felt like fainting. That was the reason, she told herself. Emma favored Miss Lucas because she responded to her feelings, not like her; like what she did. Unable to take the scene, Regina ran quickly until she reached the alley near where she had parked her car and transform back to her self. Her eyes spewed out waterfalls of tears. She clutched her heart, resting her other hand on the wall for support. This was the worst pain she ever felt; worst than when she lost Daniel or when she lost her mother. And it was all because of her inability to express how she felt.

She stepped inside her car and wallowed herself in tears. She should have known. Emma was like her, she thought. Emma only desired to be loved, to feel loved and she had not made her feel that way because she too was scared that she might lose Emma. Everyone Regina loved seemed to be taken away from her and she couldn't bear it if she would lose the blonde. That was the reason why she didn't admit her feelings. But even now, Regina was still the loser. She lost Emma anyway. And she couldn't endure the pain it brought her; to hear Emma say she loved someone else. She felt like her heart was going to break into a million pieces.

She drove towards home. As she went inside her mansion, inside her room, she felt security with her and toppled down her bed. She wanted to suffocate herself, to die rather than feel the excruciating agony. But she couldn't just do that. She still had Henry. Yes, she thought to herself. She focused on Henry, trying to grip onto him but she couldn't. Even the thought of her son wasn't enough to lift her up. And that was the moment when she knew deep down how terribly and irrevocably in love she was with Miss Swan.

-o-o-o-

_**The following day…**_

The blonde awoke and found her mother making coffee.

"Where's Henry?"

"David walked him to school," Mary Margaret replied as she handed Emma a mug of coffee.

"Thanks."

"So? Will you do better today?" the woman asked. Emma nodded her head. She knew her mother was talking about her and Regina.

"Yeah, I'll tell her the truth. And I'll open up about how I feel."

"Good," Mary Margaret said, walking towards her daughter and stroking her hair. "That's how love works Ems: understanding each other, trusting each other, respecting each other, and never giving up."

"Why do you wanna help us?" Emma asked. She knew she shouldn't but she felt the need to, Mary Margaret was silent for a moment until she looked back at her daughter. The woman's eyes were filled with so much despair.

"Because I owe it to her," Mary Margaret's response confused Emma. "I was the reason why Daniel, her first love, died. I was the reason her mother died. I took her happy ending. But I brought you to life. And if she finds love with you again, then I wouldn't deny her that. I took so much from her already. I'm not going to deprive her of this."

"Isn't that weird for you, your daughter falling in love with the evil queen, your stepmother?"

"Of course it's weird for me! It is! But like you said, Regina isn't the evil queen anymore. She's trying to do better for Henry. And that's enough for me. Everyone deserves a second chance Emma. As for you, I love you, you know that right? And I want to spend my entire life making it up to you for giving you up but I know you need your own happiness too and if that happiness is with Regina, then so be it. I will respect that. And I will welcome her into the family with all of my heart," Mary Margaret said, her eyes already glistening with tears. Emma put down her mug and embraced her mother tightly. She thought her mother would oppose to her and Regina, but now that everything was cleared up, she felt relieved.

"Thanks mom," she said. And she felt Mary Margaret's grip on her tighten.

"Say the word again Em. Please, just one more time," Emma heard her mother sob.

"Mom," and with that Emma's tears rolled down her cheeks as well.

-o-o-o-

Emma drove her bug towards Mifflin only to find the Benz gone. Perhaps Regina went to work early, she thought. Wanting to be sure, she walked towards the front porch and knocked several times at the front door. She peaked at the windows. No one was there. She stepped inside her bug and drove towards the City Hall. She was welcomed by Regina's secretary when she entered the establishment.

"Good morning," Emma greeted as she leaned on the secretary's desk. "Is Regina here?"

"She is, Sheriff. Unfortunately," the secretary drawled the last word. Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "the mayor specifically ordered for no one to come in."

"What?" she yelled out. She cleared her throat afterwards, realizing that it wasn't the proper conduct.

"Mayor Mills doesn't want to be disturbed."

Emma felt her stomach churn. The blonde took out her phone and dialed the brunette's number. She pressed the phone on her ear. The other line rang but no one answered. Emma stared at the double doors leading to Regina's office. She dialed the number once more but again, it was to no avail.

"Could you get me an appointment with her, then?"

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, I can't."

"Why not? I'm the sheriff of this town and I need to see the mayor immediately."

"She doesn't want to see you Miss Swan," the secretary said. Emma turned to her; the expression on her face cannot be distinguished. It was a mixture of anger, surprise, grief, distress and curiosity as to why Regina didn't want to see her. Perhaps the woman had moves past jealousy and was now on the stage of anger. No, Emma thought. Anger was when Regina stormed at her inn room and. This was something entirely different.

"Why?" Emma finally responded.

"I don't know Sheriff. I didn't dare ask. All I know is that the mayor doesn't want to see you, talk to you or even smell you…that's what she said. I only comply her orders."

Emma wanted to bang at the door and scream at the top of her lungs. She was furious that Regina didn't want to see her but then she understood that it was her fault. The blonde merely smiled at the secretary and left for Granny's diner.

-o-o-o-

She sat on her chair with papers in her hand and a pen on the other. She was terribly busy that morning, being bombarded with weekly notifications, budget reports and other important paper works. But no matter how hard she tried to focus on these things, her mind was being stubborn and replayed the scenes from last night. The woman barely had any rest, what with all the emotions overwhelming her. It crowded her thoughts and distracted her from her obligations. That was precisely why she asked her secretary not to let anyone in her office, not even Sidney. She wanted a time alone, a time to think; a time for her to generate all her time and energy to work and perhaps a time for her to accept that she was going to be alone for the rest of her miserable life. She didn't want anyone disturbing her. It was just her and her alone after all.

Just as she was beginning to be deafened by the silence, she heard a familiar voice from outside. She heard a loud "what" and she knew who it was immediately. _Emma. _She felt her heart being stabbed multiple times just by hearing the woman's voice. She couldn't hear what the blonde was saying and although she told herself that she despised the woman, she couldn't help but eavesdrop. She stood up from her chair and pressed her ear against the double doors. Seconds later, she heard her phone ring. She stalked her cellphone from her desk and saw a picture of Emma flashing on the screen. She only stared at it until the screen went black again. She pressed her ear against the door one more time; she couldn't make up what they were talking about. Finally, there was silence again and she presumed the blonde had given up. She sighed and then proceeded to her work.

-o-o-o-

Emma checked her watch. It was still ten in the morning. Regina obviously wanted nothing to do with her anymore. But Mary Margaret's voice echoed in her head: _love is about never giving up. _And the blonde would never give up on Regina.

The woman called David and Mary Margaret who was then teaching Henry how to swordfight and use the bow and arrow. She asked him to take charge of things at the station. She didn't have many things to do anyway since she had filed her papers the day before. Her father didn't hesitate. He was always up for leadership. Concerning Henry, Emma asked Mary Margaret to take him to Granny's. She had a plan, a big plan, and a brilliant plan! And she was going to need the kid's help.

In a flash, Emma arrived at Granny's and sat on one of the booths. Her hands were trembling. She was never the cheesy type, except for when she had to act with Ruby. Emma inhaled. She wasn't the type of person who was really smooth with words. Heck, she could blow everything up if she said the wrong thing. So she was going to do something different. She was going to take the risk. She knew she hurt Regina and she knew that the woman deserved an apology and an explanation. But Regina was someone inexplicably momentous in the blonde's life and she deserved something with big and unforgettably romantic.

"Hey kid," she said as she saw Henry and her mother ambling towards her.

"What is so important that you had to disturbed my sword fighting lessons with David?" the kid said, sulking. Emma only smiled and gestured the little boy to come closer to her. Henry knew something was up. He leaned forward. Emma cupped her hands together and whispered something to Henry, to which the boy responded with a huge grin.

"Hey! You need to share," the other woman whined. Emma tilted her head, gesturing Henry to share the genius plan to Mary Margaret. The woman had a wide smile when the boy was done explaining.

"That is wonderful Ems."

"Not too cheesy?"

"It's perfect," she said, reaching out to touch the blonde's hand. She gave it a light squeeze. "She's gonna be swept off of her feet."

"I sense a discussion of a genius plan here," Ruby said as she walked towards the three. Emma smiled and nodded. "Hmm. You'll fill me in later, right? So, the usual?"

"Yep. Oh and uhm…a grilled chicken salad for take out," Henry added and winked at the blonde.

"Alrightey then!" Ruby said, skipping back to the kitchen.

The three had finished their early meal just in time for everyone else's lunch break. Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry drove to the City Hall. The secretary greeted Emma once again, but flinched nervously when she saw the little boy as if she sensed trouble.

"Can I talk to my mom please?" Henry said, leaning onto the secretary's desk.

"Oh…uh-," the secretary stammered.

"Please?" Henry always had a way with his puppy eyes and pout. There was no way the secretary could resist that.

"I'll call her on her line, but you talk to her, 'kay?"

"Okay."

The woman dialed Regina's line and handed it to Henry.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB ME!" Henry had to push the phone away from his ears. Even Mary Margaret and Emma heard the shriek.

"Mom?"

"Henry?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, dear."

"It's okay. I brought you lunch. Could I come in?"

"Alright, but only for a quick moment," the brunette replied.

Henry grinned and gave Emma the thumb's up sign as Henry took Mary Margaret's hand and brought her inside the mayor's office.

"Henry, I-," Regina's sentence was cut off when she saw Mary Margaret standing modestly by the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" she glared at the other woman.

"Please, just…listen. Okay?" Henry said as he placed the paper bag containing Regina's lunch on her desk. Regina looked at her son and then nodded. She didn't want to do it, but she was going to. It was Henry's bidding.

"What do you want?"

Mary Margaret walked towards Regina. "I just wanted to know…to ask you, actually. Do you love Emma?" she said, her voice serious. The mayor's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about Miss Blanchard?"

"Do you love Emma?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please leave," the mayor said; her voice in an authoritative tone. But Mary Margaret didn't flinch.

"Please, Regina. Look me in the eye and answer me. Do you love Emma?"

Regina's eyes darkened in fury. "Do I _love _Emma Swan, the woman who repeatedly questioned my authority?" Regina began, she stood up, feeling all the anger constructing inside of her. Henry backed away from his mother who looked as if she was about to explode. "That woman did nothing but bring me grief? The woman who stole my son away from me? That wretched sheriff who inflicted me so much emotional insanity? I could not! I could never!" she yelled out in rage. Then suddenly she felt her knees weakening. The ire in her face was replaced with something softer. She looked down on her desk. "But I do," she whimpered as she slumped back on her seat.

The mighty Regina Mills who scared everyone with one look and single snarl was crying and in front of her worst enemy! Henry walked up to her and gave her an embrace, all the while keeping his huge grin on. The mayor rested her head on her son's shoulder. She could not believe she just told her enemy that she was in love with her daughter. It was completely bizarre. But the moment that she did, she felt something lifting inside of her, as if all of the overwhelming feelings she kept were released. This was it, she told herself. She had to be completely honest with herself. And although it was most definitely not her to share her feeling, this was a step to change. And she knew she had made Henry proud. She knew she had made Daniel proud too. Her first love's only wish was for her to love again. And by admitting how she felt, completely releasing herself, becoming vulnerable in front of her greatest foe and telling her that she was in love with her daughter was the best way she could honor Daniel's wish.

Mary Margaret walked towards her. She placed her hand on Regina's shoulder and to her surprise; the mayor didn't twitch. She took this as a good sign. She smiled.

"Thank you," Mary Margaret said before heading outside with Henry running after her.

-o-o-o-

The mayor sat slack jawed at what happened. Her gaze followed Mary Margaret and Henry as they exited her office. Suddenly, a beautiful blonde haired woman entered the room. The woman had her hands in her pockets. Her lips quivered; she was unsure if she was going to approach. Slowly, the blonde made her way to Regina. There was a sense of victory on the blonde's face, but her smile was between genuineness and uncertainty as if she was afraid that something might go wrong.

"Hi," Emma said. Regina's face flushed red as realizations dawned upon her.

"Did you hear everything?"

"Yes."

"Was this a trick?" the brunette's voice trembled and tears slowly rolled down her cheek. Emma was taken aback by the sight before her. The way Regina showed her vulnerability was simply _beautiful._ She knew that this was something Regina rarely did and so she felt her heart skip a beat, knowing she was one of the few special people who had the opportunity of witnessing it.

"Sort of."

"I-," the older woman stood up to say but Emma raised her hand and stopped her from saying anything else.

"Not here," Emma said. She smiled as she walked closer. She raised both her hands and cupped Regina's cheek. The brunette winced at first but then closed her eyes, indulging herself at the contact. However angry Regina was, she couldn't say no to Emma's touch. She missed this. _She missed her. _Instantly, all her anger faded away. That was perhaps the only thing that made her weak. Emma. Emma made her weak. But she was the queen! She was never and would never be queen! She was in control! And yet at that moment she knew that she wasn't. Then she recalled the only thing that brought about true weakness: true love.

She raised her hand and touched Emma's. She looked intently at the woman in front of her. There was a rush in her heart. _No, _she thought. It took courage for a person to step out of the closet, of their box, of their comfort zone. It took true bravery for a person to risk humiliation and rejection for the sake of telling someone how they felt. _True love was strength, _she told herself. _Emma was her strength. _She smiled as she repeated the words in her head, putting all the pieces together and connecting all the dots. _True love was weakness. Emma was her only weakness. True love was strength. Emma was her only strength…_

_Emma was her true love._

The blonde rested her head on the other woman's. "I'll be at your house by 7."


End file.
